


You who suddenly came into my life

by hyvesqoo



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyvesqoo/pseuds/hyvesqoo
Summary: Yerim's sister come back after a year spent overseas.  She brings a friend she met over there for a quick meeting. Yerim never had a crush on someone so fast in her life.





	You who suddenly came into my life

-01-

Yerim is peacefully sleeping on her bed however the sound of tv slowly wake her up. Eyes not even open yet she is already feeling happy today for two simple reasons. One because she is on holidays for two weeks straight, she can finally chill everyday without worrying about anything related to school. And the other reason is because her sister is finally coming home after a year spent in Japan. She sits and do a little stretching before standing up and go down downstairs to have her breakfast. She sees her mom on the couch watching some tv-show, she greets her and move into the kitchen to prepare a bowl of her favorite cereals with a glass of chocolate milk. While she eats she scrolls her sns and see a new picture from her sister with the caption saying 'Last day in Kobe, I will miss everything!' She smiles and continue to scroll. Even though they talked almost everyday she can't wait to see her sister again and explains everything she did over there. After she is done with her food, she sits next to her mom.

  
'I thought you were working today mom.'

'I took my day off to welcome your sister later.'

Yerim knows her parents are nice people but it always warm her heart with this kind attention.

'What time she will be back home, by the way?'

'Your father picks her up at 3pm at the airport.'

she nods and keeps watching tv with small chat about the show.

The day goes by pretty fast and she only chilled on the couch. One hour before her sister comes home, Yerim changes her pajama to a simple outfit : a denim shorts with an oversized white t-shirt.

She is back on her bed and send messages to her best friend..

-Yerim- : Saeron is back today!!

-Hyejoo- : Wow she's already back?!

-Yerim- : Yeah I told you like a million time..

-Hyejoo- : I was probably busy a million time then..

-Yerim- : Sure, Jan. Do you want to come by? To welcome her?

-Hyejoo- : I can't today,, I'm busy like always sorry. But I will come soon.

-Yerim- : Busy playing your video games?

-Hyejoo- : HA! You thought!! But no I'm spending my day with Mina.

-Yerim- : Ooh it's sister day for both of us then. ~ Tell your sis' I say hi !

-Hyejoo- : Done,, talk to you later, we are going to a pc cafe now !!

-Yerim- : Of course the Son sisters are going to play games, what I was expecting from you two...

-Hyejoo- : Yeah and hi to your sis' too by the way.

-Yerim- : Will do, HAVE FUN !

-Hyejoo- : It's always fun when there's games !

-Yerim- : SAY WHO?! Certainly not you when you shoot profanities at your games.

-Hyejoo- : I never did that... Games are my friends and they are fun.

Yerim laughs at her friend's last message, she sends one last text and knows she will have no answer for a while as she knows the Son sisters will play for at least 3 hours.

She looks at the time : approximately 30 minutes before the family reunion. She goes downstairs for the second time of the day and finds her mom preparing some food. Yerim starts helping her mom for the time being as she can't stand still because she's too happy. 35 minutes later she hears someone close a car's door, it's probably them.

'Mom, I think they are here.' She exclaims loudly with an excited voice.

Her mom stops what she's doing and gets close to the door, yerim following closely behind her.

Someone opened the front door and the girl they impatiently waited for finally appeared.

'WELCOME BACK SAERON, WE'VE MISSED YOU!' The mom and the daughter screamed at the same time. They are pretty sure the whole neighbourhood heard them but they don't mind.

Sae Ron has a big smile on her lips and some tears in her eyes. She has missed the warmth of her family. She gets closer and brings them into a long and comfortable hug. -Absence makes the heart grow fonder-, right? They all sharing the same happiness in this moment. They part away but their smile are still on their face.

'It's so good to see you home.' Their mother says as she wipes Sae Ron's tears from her cheeks.

As Yerim and Sae Ron make an eye contact they start laughing and go for another hug, just the two of them.

They go to the kitchen island where all the food they prepared is waiting for them.

Their mom suddenly realize something.

'Oh where's your father? I forgot about him.' She laughs.

'He was taking our baggage out of the car.'

'Our?' Yerim questioned.

'Oh right I forgot to tell you. My friend is here because her parents couldn't make it to the airport. I proposed to stay here until they pick her up, she lives 20 minutes away from our house. I hope you don't mind, mom.'

'Of course not, She is also welcomed here. Where is she?' Her mom reassured her.

'Helping dad.'

As Sae Ron says this, they hear the front door closing, a sign they are in the house. A small gasp leave their mother's mouth and she waves to the newcomer.

'Oh my.. she is so pretty !' She smiles fondly at the new girl.

Yerim, who's back is facing the door, doesn't see her sister's friend yet. She only hears the steps coming closer to her. She wonders what kind of friend she met over there. She turns her head to be only met with a small girl but big eyes that get along with beautiful blonde locks and she has a shy smile. The ensemble of the petite girl remind her of a princess. She is indeed pretty but not only that to Yerim's eyes.. She is totally stunning ! Is this girl even real ? Yerim suddenly feels her heart beats abnormally faster and has some weird feeling in her stomach. And why can't she breath like she did 10 seconds ago? Oh right.. because the girl in front of her is absolutely breathtaking.

'Hello, I apologize for coming here without prior warning.' She speaks with a shy voice.

When she heard her talks, the weird feeling in her stomach grow. She doesn't understand how a girl she knows nothing about, bring her so many feelings in less than a minute meeting.

'Ah no don't worry. You are welcome here at any moment. What's your name, sweetie?'

'Oh right I'm Park Chaewon. It's nice to meet you.' The shy smile is no longer there but a sincere one.

Her smile is even more adorable that way Yerim thinks.

Sae Ron speaks again. 'So Chaewon, you already know my father. You just met my mother and now meet my look-alike sister, Yerim.'

Chaewon looks instantly at her. Oh boy she was not ready. If she thought her profile was already stunning, her whole face is beyond gorgeous. Yerim had her mouth slightly open but once their eyes meet, her big smile is back on her face. They both wave simultaneously at each other. She wanted to squeeze at this small interaction. She wonders how she didn't blush.. or maybe she was, she is not sure.

The Choi family plus Chaewon sit down at the kitchen island and begin to eat. Sae Ron is explaining everything about her trip. And Yerim takes brief glimpse of the blonde girl from time to time. Enough glimpse to notice she is a slow eater. She also noticed the way she laughs, she would often close one of her eyes and laugh with her head faintly tilted back. And maybe it's the cutest thing she ever noticed on someone. Once again her heartbeat go faster.

Yerim is curious about something all of a sudden.

'hey, how you two met by the way?'

Sae Ron wanted to learn Japanese so she spent one year in a Japanese school as a transfer student. Maybe.. classmate?

Her sister stopped sipping her drink and share a look with chaewon and they both grin.

'We were roomate in the dormitory. It was destiny we were put together, we immediately became partner in crime for the whole year. We made lots of friends.'

She continues to explain how amazing their year in Japan was. Yerim is jovial to know her sister made a lot of great memories in a foreign country. But most importantly that she shared this with her friends. She hopes she can experience it one day too.. maybe with Hyejoo.

Out of nowhere, a small buzz make them stop talking. The sound came from Chaewon's phone.

She checks her phone briefly and put it back in her jean's pocket.

'My mom will be here shortly, I guess it's my time to leave.'

They all stand up and they are back at the front door.

'Thank you for welcoming me, it was really nice.'

'Of course sweetie, come back soon, alright?' Their mom gives her a quick embrace. Their father and Yerim just smile at the girl.

Chaewon nods and also gives a quick hug to Sae Ron before leaving their house.

'Your friend seems really nice.'

'Yeah she is. She was very shy today but I can tell you she is a funny girl.'

She continues to explain that some of their friends stayed in Japan for another semester ; while Chaewon and her wanted to come home and go back to their old high school and friends.

The rest of the day goes by nicely for the Choi family.

-02-

The first week of holiday was mostly spent between Yerim and Sae Ron with just some shopping moment or movie marathon. Sae Ron would often meet her old friends.

The second and last week of their holiday is here.

Yerim is bored in her room, she has nothing to do today. She checks her phone : one message.

-Hyejoo- : Yo! I'm coming over right now.

-Yerim- : YEES! I was too bored :(

-Hyejoo- : Guess what we are going to do?

-Yerim- : Talk? Maybe go outside and eat something?

-Hyejoo- : wth.. no. We are going to play games !!

-Yerim- : As expected.. but after we played I want to eat something out !

-Hyejoo- : Sure ~ the loser pay then..

-Yerim- : You know I will never agree to that. You win EVERYTIME.

-Hyejoo- : Not if Saeron play with us..

-Yerim- : I will ask if she wants to play..

-Hyejoo- : Great! Prepare your switch,, I'm here in 5 minutes.

Their switch is always connected to their tv in the living room. Yerim doesn't play very often, only when Hyejoo come. But Sae Ron used to play everyday so she's very good at it. Hyejoo doesn't hesitate to betray her and chose her sister over her when it's for duo game.

She quickly leaves her room and go to the living room where her sister is already here.

'hey Hyejoo is coming over and she asks if you want to play with us?'

'Oh Yes ! I missed playing with her.' she excitedly says.

Not too long after, they hear the doorbell rings. Yerim swiftly opens the door and greet Hyejoo with a high five and let her in.

'Sae Ron I'm glad to see you !' She gives her a hug.

'Yeah me too' She smiles softly at her.

'I took my switch too.' She points at her bag on her back.

Suddenly another ring from the doorbell.

'Oh right, I also have a friend that was coming.'

'But you said you were playing with us.'

She goes to open the door, her voice faintly heard. 'Yeah don't worry, we were going to stay here anyway.'

She comes back with Chaewon at her side. Looking pretty as ever.

Yerim feels the same joy she felt the first time she saw her. She is kind of nervous too but very pleased to see her again.

Yerim and Chaewon share a smile as a greeting.

Sae Ron puts her arm over Chaewon's shoulder. 'Hyejoo, this is Chaewon. We were inseparable in Japan. And Chaewon, this is Hyejoo. Yerim's bestfriend and also the best player I know.'

Hyejoo murmurs a shy 'hi' and Chaewon only nods and waves. Yerim is not surprised by her reaction since her friend is shy around new people. After some time, she will be more comfortable.

'You see, this friend here is also a great player. And I lost to her many times.'

Oh.. now Hyejoo will be completely relaxed. Sae Ron says to Chaewon they are going to play on the switch today, the four of them. Chaewon's eyes start to sparkle at the new information.

Everyone sit on the large couch and talk about which game to play.

'Let's play something easy and individually first. I propose to play Mario Kart for this. And then let's wreck each other with a two vs two on Super Smash Bros!' Hyejoo seriously explains.

'Why not individually too? I know you are competitive with this game..'

'I want some fight today !' She clenches her fist.

'Alright Hyejoo, calm down. No fight between us but okay to play like you said.'

Saeron put the game on and give one of the joy con to Chaewon. Hyejoo takes her joy cons out of her bag and give the other one to Yerim.

They all choose their character and the play begin. Joy and laugh fill the room as sometimes Hyejoo lightly push either Yerim or Sae Ron to distract them. One hour later and Chaewon was first most of the time.

'Heck yeah !' She says while doing weird hand sign to them.

They all laugh so hard especially Yerim as she thinks she really wants to know better this girl. It's like everything Chaewon does, it's interesting to her. She looks at Hyejoo and see her pouting.

'Awh Hyejoo don't be sulky because you lost.' She pats her back.

'I am not ! I was always second it's not losing. But prepare yourself now, I will crush every single one of you on the battlefield of Smash !' She is so dramatic Yerim thought.

Yerim change the game in the console and go back in her seat but not before Hyejoo take her place and bring Sae ron next to her.

' It's two vs two and I choose Sae ron.'

'You always choose her, you are mean !' She whines.

'Sorry but I need my revenge on Chaewon and I know you are not that great in Smash.'

'Am I your enemy now?' Chaewon asks, looking fakely offended.

'Just for this game !'

While they are choosing once again their character, Sae ron asks everyone if they want something to drink and eat. After they said what they want, Hyejoo and her go to the kitchen leaving Yerim and Chaewon alone. One of them suddenly feel nervous.

'So.. you are not that great with this game?' Chaewon asks smoothly.

Is it happening ? Her first conversation with her ? 'Don't show your nervousness' is on repeat in her mind.

'Indeed. Sorry but I will be your worst partner.' She chuckles and so does Chaewon.

'I don't mind, I am not the best either to it.' She looks directly into her eyes and smiles. She continues to talk. 'In fact, I don't know how to play this one.'

Yerim sits next to Chaewon and explain roughly what the game is about. She takes her chance to get closer to her and explains which buttons to press.

'Ooh I like your hands.' Chaewon says out of nowhere.

Did she really say she likes something on her ? And her hands have nothing special..?

'I-I mean you have nice nails.'

'A-ah thanks.' She feels some heat on her cheeks.

The two other girls are back with one tray of drinks and the other full of diverse foods. After their small 'snacks time' they are finally ready to play. Hyejoo laughs at Chaewon when she chooses the character 'Kirby' while she chooses someone a little bit more 'badass' and with more strength.

'What? I like this character..' She pouts.

'It's true. She has like 10 big plushies of Kirby that take her bed. I need to sit on the floor because there is no space.'

'Please also tell I put all of my Kirby plushies on the floor for you to sit on my bed.'

'It was once and it never happened after but whatever it was not the main point of the story.'

Yerim can only dream to spend some time in Chaewon's house.. talking about random things and laughing maybe even share secrets. She can dream, right?

Her thoughts are interrupted by Hyejoo's excited voice. 'I will have no mercy on you two.'

Everyone is focused on the screen and when the countdown show 'Go!" Hyejoo's character directly go to Chaewon's one at an amazing speed. Chaewon didn't have the time to blink and to think how to play that her character is already out of the arena. She tries to give an attack when her character is back but Hyejoo is too fast ! That game brings too much scream from one another but mostly brings so many laugh from the four girls. Yerim is a lot closer to Chaewon on the couch, as sometime the blonde girl would lay back to laugh on her shoulder. There is actually no space between them and she enjoys this moment even though it probably means nothing to Chaewon. After a long hour of excitement, they are done with Smash. They all lay down on the couch and it's once again 'snacks time' part 2. After some rest while watching a random tv program, Hyejoo points out she needs to go home. Chaewon says the same thing

'I had so much fun today, and as I expected I am the best on Super Smash Bros. No one can defeat me.' She proudly says.

Chaewon scoffs. 'Just wait until I master this game.'

Hyejoo shakes her head while smirking 'Sure, Kirby. One can only hope.'

Chaewon looks at her suspiciously like she is ready to challenge her.

Sae Ron give both of them a hug and go back to the living room to clean the tray. Hyejoo and Yerim exchange their usual fist bump but she doesn't know what to do to Chaewon.. a wave with a simple 'bye' ? Chaewon reacts before she does and give a simple a high five.

'You did great as my game partner !'

'I am glad then.. you were not so bad too.'

They share one last smile and Hyejoo along with Chaewon leave the house.

Well, Yerim spent an amazing day without doubt.

-03-

Monday. Yerim hears her alarm ring too loud (and too early) for her liking. She hates being woken up by this sound every single day for weeks. She shuts down her alarm and want to sleep a little more but can't as Sae Ron enters her bedroom and shakes her shoulder.

'Wake Up ! It's a beautiful Monday.'

She puts her cover over her head and try to go back to sleep still. Of course her sister puts down the sheet.

'No ! We will be late if you continue to do this every morning.'

Yerim knows it's no use to fight back. Her sister likes to be on time. She gets up, a bit grumpy.

She prepares herself before taking her breakfast with her family. Her parents and sister talk animatedly while Yerim doesn't say a word. A usual morning.

The sisters bid goodbye to their parents and leave the house. They walk for 10 minutes and they are at their quotidian bus stop. They need to wait another 15 minutes. If Yerim was alone, she would wait for 5 minutes only. Speaking of her, She is more awake now and talk with her sister. And 5 minutes before the bus come, a sleepy hyejoo make her way to them. She drowsy say hi and closes her eyes until the bus is here. All the student get in the car and choose their usual seat. Yerim goes in the back and takes the seat next to the window, she knows hyejoo prefers to sleep on her shoulder than the glass. The loud chat from diverse people fill the bus while it drives off to its next stop. While she was on her phone, she saw her sister wave to someone. She is sure it's Sae Ron's bestfriend as she takes the same bus as them and when her sister wasn't there, her best friend would sometimes sit with Yerim and Hyejoo. Yerim raises her head from her phone and is surprised to not see the usual girl but rather the blonde girl she grows fond of to see. Chaewon quietly greet them and take the seat next to Sae Ron. While they talk, Yerim can't help taking some glance at the girl in front of her, she looks tired but her smile looks really bright. She can also smell her fruity perfume and thinks the scent matches her well.

After several minutes, everybody gets off of the bus. When the four of them walk in the school's hallway, some students would say hi to Yerim as she is know to be the really nice girl that help people with a smile always on her lips.

'For someone who don't really like being at school, you sure are a sunshine here.'

'I don't mind being here, it's the fact I need to wake up I don't like.' They giggle.

Some old Sae Ron's classmate would greet her with a surprise on her face as they didn't know she would be back here. But most of the student was intrigued by the beautiful blonde girl at their side. Chaewon was in another city so another school before her family move here while she was in Japan. Chaewon is timid with all the eyes on her. When Yerim take Hyejoo's arm to go to their classroom, she looks at Chaewon and see the girl nervous. She hopes the petite girl will be more relaxed through the day but when at lunch she sees her at a table, laughing with Sae Ron's friend, she doesn't have to worry anymore.

One day, Sae Ron was resting at home because she was sick. At lunch the same day, Yerim saw Chaewon with her food tray alone, she called for her and she came to her table.

'Hey do you want to eat with us?' she asks friendly.

'I was on my way to eat with my friends but I guess I can stay with you today.' She puts her tray on the table and sit down. 'It's been a while since I last saw you two.'

'Busy with school probably.' Yerim says but Hyejoo scoffs.

'Don't believe her. We are busy watching a tv show.' Hyejoo reveals the truth.

Chaewon laughs and says she is also busy playing video games. Out of sudden the conversation is between Chaewon and Hyejoo. Yerim wishes she has more knowledge with games to join the talk. She doesn't feel like she is left out though, she knows once someone talk about games, Hyejoo will talk about that for hour. It's kind of interesting for Yerim, she learns a lot with her best friend. While she was quietly eating her food, she heard Chaewon suggest to Hyejoo that they need to go to a pc cafe one of these day. And for the first time, she saw her best friend with red cheeks and sparkle in the eye. She also stutters when she answered it was a good idea. Yerim knows exactly what that means. Chaewon's smile is big but when she made an eye contact with Yerim, a realization is on her face instead.

'I know you don't really play Yerim but you can come with us if you want.' Even though it's nice she asked, she is sure she asked out of politeness.

'I'm good like you said it's not really my thing.'

'Yeah she barely comes with me when I ask.' Hyejoo pouts.

'It's a shame we could have fun like the last time.' Chaewon says and keeps talking with Hyejoo.

Yerim was in her thoughts all day after lunch. She is not jealous over the fact Hyejoo may also like Chaewon. In a way, she understand why someone would like the blonde girl. But maybe she is jealous they have a sort of date together.

Another day, it was Hyejoo who didn't go to school. She was all alone in the bus to go back home. She puts her earphone and play her favorite playlist. The moment the song fill her ears, her body relaxes instantly. The ride is more enjoyable with music on. She is still seating next to the window and watch the scenery outside. After five minutes of ride, she feels someone sit next to her, she doesn't mind until the person next to her tap her shoulder. She turns her head to a smiling Chaewon. Now her ride is definitely better than before.

'Why are you alone today ?'

'Hyejoo was lazy to come today and Sae Ron went to her friend's house for homework.'

'Well.. I am the one to keep you company today.'

'I'm glad it's you.' She says without thinking and the moment she realises she feels the tips of her ears hot. But Chaewon was still smiling.

'Can I listen with you, please ?' She points at her phone and ear.

After nodding, she shares one of her earphone and start from the beginning. Yerim is less immersed in the song as she has only one earphone and she hears people's talk behind her but it feels nice. At every meeting, Yerim is less nervous around Chaewon but her heart is still not used to it.

'Wow I like your songs, they have a dreamy vibe.'

'Really? It's my playlist when I want to relax.'

'It's a great playlist.. especially after a school day.'

They keep quiet for the rest of the ride until Chaewon's stop.

Chaewon is ready to get off before adding 'Next time, I will let you listen to my playlist too.' She waves goodbye with a smile. And the next time, when it happened, Yerim is touched when Chaewon's playlist was named : 'for Yerim'.

-04-

Yerim is home alone for this Saturday afternoon. She wanted to go out with her friends, but they all are busy. Even Sae Ron is out with her friends. She decided she will do a movies and tv-show marathon for the day. She is currently preparing a tray of her favorites snacks/candies with some soda can. She really wants to chill in her bed today and nothing can't stop her from doing so. She is ready to go upstairs when she hears the doorbell. She is sure it's one of her neighbor to ask something. She puts down her tray and open the door. Well.. it's not one of her neighbor but instead Chaewon. The happiness she feels whenever she sees the girl is back again.

'Oh hey Yerim !'

'Hey ! Come in.'

She makes space to let her in and she smells her usual perfume.

'You here for Sae Ron I suppose..'

'Maybe I came for you today.' She grins and maybe Yerim is ready to melt. 'The truth is I was around and totally bored so I thought maybe I would spend some time with you two.'

She wants to spend some time with her too? Not only her sister ?

'Unfortunately Sae Ron is not here today but..' Is she really bold right now ? She takes a deep breath. 'But if you are really bored maybe you could watch movies with me?' Alright there she asks. If she says yes, it would feel like a date, isn't it? Well.. one sided date.

'oh god that's sound perfect right now !' She excitedly says.

Yerim's heart skips a beat as the thought of the two of them in her room watching tv.

She smiles at Chaewon and tell her to follow her. She takes back her tray but see Chaewon sits down on the couch.

'Uh what are you doing?'

'Making me comfortable?' She answers unsure.

'We need to watch tv in my bedroom because I am the only one to have a cd player.'

'O-oh alright.'

In front of her door she asks Chaewon to open it for her as her hands is busy with the tray of foods. Once in her room, she puts the tray down on her bed for the time being.

'Welcome to my room !' She exaggerated when she opened her arms to present her bedroom.

Her room is not big but not small either. Right now it's kind of dark as she closed her stores earlier to not have any glares on her tv screen. She also sets up purple lights behind her bed which make her room looks nice. Not too far from her bed, she has a shelf with a lot of dvd and books on it. She lets Chaewon take a look around.

'I like the vibe of your room. It makes me want to sleep here.'

Did her crush just say she wants to sleep here ?

She goes in front of her collection. 'When you said watch a movie I thought you mean something on vod or from a tv program. I didn't know you were a dvd collector.'

'Yeah.. I like to have them physically not only as a file.'

'So you never watch anything on streaming?'

'I watch Netflix sometimes.'

'Great, me too. So, What were you thinking to watch before I crushed your plan?'

'First, you didn't crash anything, I'm really glad to watch movies with someone. And I was going to watch the first three Harry Potter and continue to watch Game of Thrones.'

By the way Chaewon's eyes get bigger, She knows she is surprised by her choice of tv-show. This girl looks too soft to watch such a crude show.

'You really watch Game of Thrones? I didn't think it was your type..'

'Well at first it was not and I didn't want to but Hyejoo wanted to watch it so badly. So we watch it together.'

'But you were going to watch it alone today?'

'Yes because Hyejoo betrayed me again. She watched four episodes without me last week. So I need to catch up before continuing together.'

'I don't think I can watch it..it's too violent for me.' She sighs.

'Oh yeah of course, I don't mind. I can catch up later. What do you want to watch? tell me.'

'Well, I'm fine with Harry Potter and I saw that you have Brooklyn Nine-Nine and I wanted to watch this show for a long time..'

'Alright ! Let's do that then. I hope you are not a talker during movie time.' She teases.

'Sure, I love to talk for nothing and then I don't understand what they are saying.' She teases back.

Yerim shakes her head and take her Harry Potter box set to put in her cd player. By the time she did that, Chaewon was lying on her stomach next to the forgotten tray. She knows there is enough space for both of them on her bed but she is immediately tense with the thought of being so close to Chaewon. She decides to sit on the floor next to her bed, Chaewon is fast to look at her with a weird glance.

'What are you doing? I don't bite you can come next to me..'

She lets a nervous laugh escape her lips. Instead to just lie like Chaewon do, her back is against her bed's hearboard with comfy pillows. Before starting the film, she softly throws a pillow on Chaewon's back.

'I'm sure you need this to be completely comfortable.'

'I thought for a second you wanted to do a pillow fight.'

'Not when there is food on the bed.. but maybe later when everything is eaten.'

They sure love to tease each other.

They start to watch the movie in front of them and no words was spoken. Only from time to time when Chaewon didn't understand some things. Even though Yerim loves these movies a lot, how can she stay focused when her crush is not too far ? Plus looking adorable with her focused face ? She is even more cute when her cheeks are full of food. Yerim thinks it would have been nice to cuddle a bit. After watching the three movies, she starts the tv show chaewon wanted to watch, starting with season one. Yerim feels sleepy during the second episode and although the show in front of them is funny, she thinks a little nap will do it. Before closing her eyes, Chaewon changed her position : She is sitting cross-legged at the end of her bed while drinking a soda can. Yerim drift to sleep with the sound of Chaewon's laugh. What a nice way to fall asleep.

When Yerim slowly opened her eyelids, the first thing she remarks is the darkness from her window, it must be past 6pm now. Then she noticed the tv-show is still on but the girl is no longer at the end of the bed.. maybe she went to the bathroom? But then she feels a small weight on her left arm, she turns to look at what is it. The surprise on her face the moment her eyes lay on Chaewon's sleeping face next to her but not only that, she is also hugging her arm. She is out of breath when she realises how close they currently are. And if she thought her heart was beating too fast the times before, she was wrong. Right now, she is sure her heart is pounding out of her chest ; like a cartoon character she used to watch as a child when he saw the girl he liked. Yerim can feels how tense she is but try to relax as it's not everyday her crush hug her. She analyzes the girl's face and is really amazed by the girl's beauty. After five minutes or so, a phone rings in the quiet room and Yerim quickly look at the screen. She doesn't want to be face-to-face once Chaewon wakes up.

The petite girl next to her, start to move and let go her arm to take out her phone from her jean's pocket. She answers with a small voice and explains she is at a friend's house and a serie of the word yes before hanging up. Chaewon rubs her eyes and looks at Yerim.

'Sorry, it was my parents. I need to go home now, I have to be somewhere else tonight.'

'Is it something important ? My dad will be home soon, I can ask him to drive you home. '

'Oh no ! Not at all, it's just a dinner at my Aunt's place.' she laughs 'Thanks for the proposal but I'm good.'

She nods and take their way out of the bedroom. Before the goodbyes Chaewon asks something.

'Did I hug you while I was sleeping?'

'U-uh yes you did but only my arm.' of course she has to stutter at the thought.

'Sorry about that ! I always hug my kirby plushie during my sleep so I guess it just comes naturally to hug something now.' she shoots her a shy smile.

'No worry, it didn't bother me.' rather the opposite in fact.

'Well.. thank you for today, it was fun to do something with you. Even if we didn't talk that much, it was still nice.' She comes closer to hug her. Yerim is stiff at first but quickly hug her back. She doesn't want to miss this opportunity. 

'Indeed, it was really great.' they part away and Yerim wishes it would last longer.

They smile and Chaewon is ready to open the door but she turns around a smirk on her lips.

'Get ready for the next time I come here, I want to do that pillow fight.' she winks.

And with that she's gone but Yerim is still looking at the door, dumbfounded by the wink she just saw. Her thoughts are interrupted when the door is open once again but this time it's her father with Sae Ron.

'Hey Yerim what are you doing in front of the door ? Are you okay ?' her father asks.

'Yes I'm fine. Chaewon just left that's why I'm in front of the door.'

'Oh Chaewon came here ?' Sae Ron asks while going to the kitchen, Yerim follow her.

'Yeah for the whole afternoon. She said she was around and bored but since you were not here I proposed to her to do my movies marathon with me.'

Sae Ron gives her a thumb up with a smile saying she was glad Chaewon had some fun with her sister. Yerim only smiles and asks how her day was. Even though she knows she is the one with the best day.

-05-

After this day, Yerim and Chaewon got closer, she can even say they are friends now. It's been five months since they met through Sae Ron and she is happy with the evolution of their new friendship. Yerim used to think of the moment she tells Chaewon she has something for her. Used to because if she got closer to Chaewon so did the latter and Hyejoo. Even though her best friend didn't confirm she also has a crush on the blonde she can see it crystal clear. She noticed some change with her. When people talk to Hyejoo, she has most of the time a blank face but when it's Chaewon : happiness is all over her face. Or the way Hyejoo's attention is often on Chaewon when they are all in the same place. If her best friend thinks she is subtle about her feelings, she is wrong. Just the way she looks at the petite girl, everyone can tell she feels something. Yerim is certain she does a better job at hiding her feelings. And since her attention is also on Chaewon, she can also see the way the other girl looks at her best friend and the soft smile she gave her. Yerim can't deny the chemistry they have. As expected, a part in her is a bit jealous but even in this kind of situation, her optimism is here : she is happy for her friend.

On a Saturday, Yerim and Hyejoo are doing a shopping day. They are resting for a while and are enjoying their drinks outside the cafe and the sun that got along. After some time, Yerim decided to confess something.

'Hyejoo.. I need to tell you something.' Hyejoo hums she is listening.

Is Yerim nervous of her reaction ? Not at all.

She takes a deep breath before telling :

'I have a crush on Chaewon.'

Hyejoo looks really surprised at the confession. She didn't see that coming.

'R-really? T-that's great. She is a nice girl.' Hyejoo says with red cheeks.

'And I know you also like her.'

Hyejoo doesn't say a word but her mouth is open from shock.

Yerim can't help but laugh at her reaction. 'You know, you are not that discrete. Or maybe it's because I know you too well.' She continues to drink her beverage like she never said anything.

'I am sorry, Yerim.' Hyejoo says while taking Yerim's hand into her own.

'Why are you apologizing ? You didn't do anything wrong.' Yerim gives her a warm smile.

'I like the same person you like, I am an awful friend.'

'What? No. You didn't know how I felt.'

'It's even worse, Yerim. As your best friend I should have know.' Yerim didn't expect her friend to feel so bad about this whole situation.

'That's fine, Hyejoo. It was me who didn't tell you anything.'

'I can't believe you. Why are you not jealous?'

'We don't choose whom we love. It just.. well.. it's beyond our control.' Yerim shrugs.

'Did you just quote Game of Thrones?'

'It was the perfect occasion.' They burst into laughter in the street.

'You really are the best friend in the world.'

'Yeah you too. But my point is I am not jealous because you are an amazing girl and you deserve to be happy.'

'How can you be so selfless ? You are a litteral sunshine, you are the only one to deserve happiness.' Yerim rolls her eyes.

'Are we whipped for each other now?'

Hyejoo shakes her head. 'What are we going to do now?'

Yerim leans back in her chair and sighs. 'You should maybe.. try to tell her how you feel. I think she has a thing for you.'

Hyejoo looks at her wide-eyed. 'No way. I think she has a thing for you.'

'What? No I don't think so. What do you mean ?'

'I saw her taking quick glance at you many times when you were focused on things.'

Yerim is totally astonished with the revelation but she doesn't show it.

'I am sure it doesn't mean anything. You never saw how she looks at you.'

'So do you.' Hyejoo looks serious.

'Listen, I don't want some competition with my best friend over a crush and I know it's the same for you. Let's just.. do nothing and stay natural with Chaewon.'

'Please.. I know you will refrain yourself from now on.'

they both stay silence for a while.

'Yerim, be selfish for once. Don't let me have what you want.'

'I don't want it if you get hurt in the end.'

Hyejoo smiles softly, her best friend is always caring.

'Alright. Let's do nothing and see what happens.'

They change the topic of their conversation and spend the rest of the day in a good mood.

Even if they said to stay natural, they can sense their awkwardness around Chaewon now. They both refrain from looking at her too long or avoid any physical contact. They don't want to seem eager to have Chaewon's attention on them. And just like that, the pair of best friend know they are trying to let go their feelings to not hurt each other. But it's much more harder than they thought when Chaewon is being all cute and fun with them. Even when the blonde is not with them, they talk on the group chat she created for the three of them, named 'game & movie buddies'. It seems like she always want to talk with them and maybe being friends with her is enough they think. After some time, they are back to normal and surprisingly much more closer than before. But something happened with Hyejoo.. Yerim can't see the same sparkle in her eye everytime she looked at Chaewon, now the usual blank is on her face.. that's weird.

After a school day, They decided to chill in the park next to their school. They are at a calm spot where no many people come, they can talk without being eavesdropping.

Hyejoo is the one to make a confession this day.

'I am not crushing on Chaewon anymore.' She says when there was a silence.

As Hyejoo expected, Yerim looks at her incredulous.

'No way. I don't believe you.'

'I tell you the truth. Why would I lie ?' She tries to look innocent.

'Just for me to not give up on Chaewon ?'

She scoffs and shake her head. 'No Yerim. I just don't feel the same about her, that's all.'

'To be honest, I noticed your change too, not too long ago.'

'Aah! You see I am not lying.'

'Yeah.. well.. that's still suspicious but I believe you.' She brings her pinky finger in front of Hyejoo. 'But promise me, you don't say that just for me..'

Hyejoo takes Yerim's pinky finger with her own. 'Now go get your girl.' They giggle and Yerim hugs Hyejoo. They keep talking for another hour on how Yerim should confess.

Two weeks after the talk, Yerim opted for the love letter in the locker. Since every student want to have their bus on time, the hallways are empty and that's for the better for Yerim since nobody will see her slide the letter in someone's else locker. She is near Chaewon's locker when a voice stopped her dead in her tracks. The voice of the locker's owner of course. She turns around, nervously.

'Hey! I was looking for you.'

'U-uh ? Why were you looking for me ?'

'I need to ask you something.' At this point, Yerim's legs are trembling.

She sees Chaewon takes a deep breath and sighs loudly.

'I-I wanted to ask if... well.. do you want to do another movie marathon date ? At my house this time.' She asks very shyly with hot cheeks.

Yerim gasps once she heard Chaewon said the word 'date' and at this right moment it's not reality for her. She is clearly in a dream, she can't have such a luck in her life. After a whole minute being speechless, Chaewon touches her arm and Yerim is back to reality.

'S-sorry I-I shouldn't have asked.' Chaewon started to panic and Yerim puts her hands on her shoulder to calm her down.

'No ! I'm sorry I was lost in my thoughts. I was just really surprised at the chance you ask me that when I was going to put a letter in your locker.' She says the last part with a timid voice. The blonde girl's mouth form an 'o' and Yerim laughs at that.

'But before I answer, I need another answer from you..' Chaewon nods. 'Wasn't Hyejoo the person you like?'

'Well.. I always liked both of you actually. You are so different but at the same time, you complete what each other lack. That's what makes me interested in both of you.'

'Why me then ?' She hopes she isn't the second option.

'Because I saw how you subtlety tried to do the matchmaker between Hyejoo and me despite your feelings for me. And maybe.. I liked more the fact you are selfless.'

'How did you know ?'

'Well, when you were with people you were smiling and joking but once I was around you would be all nervous and had rosy cheeks..'

Yerim is embarrassed that she was caught.

'So.. what do you say about the movie marathon ?' Right, she's still waiting for an answer.

'Y-yeah of course I want to do that.'

Chaewon smiles and holds out her hand in front of Yerim. The latter takes her hand into her own and smile, thinking she already wants to hold hand.

'Hm.. I wanted the letter you were going to give me but that's fine too.' She laughs and Yerim is ashamed once again.

They start to walk outside the school, hand in hand and Yerim wants to confirm one more thing.

'Wait a minute.. you said '_another_ movie marathon _date_' does that mean the first one at my house, you took it as a date?'

'Yes but as an improvised date though.'

'No way ! I took it as an one-sided date.'

They giggle at their silliness. And when Yerim finally realize what's happening, she feels something beyond happiness that she can't put a word on it. But for now on, she will enjoy this feelings.

Far away, Hyejoo is looking at them holding hands with a sad smile on her lips. She has mixed feelings : hurt because she lets the girl she likes go but proud her best friend can have her happiness. After all, no one deserves more the world than Yerim. The girl who is a sunshine to everybody, care about people before herself and who always try to give positive energy to everyone. Even if Hyejoo feels bad she lied to her best friend and she puts on an act, she knows it will be worth it when Yerim will wears the brightest smile she ever saw. She takes one last glance at the girls and turn around with teary cheeks ; probably of sadness for the time being.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand the end. First of all, thank you so much for reading !!  
I had fun writing this story (until I had to break Hyejoo's heart), but I hope it was fine for you.  
I chose Kim Sae Ron as her sister because since Choerry was revealed, I always thought that sometime they look alike. ~ 
> 
> I apologize for all the mistake but I've read and re-read this story so many time that I can't see my mistake anymore lmao. (Please bear with me,, I'm not an expert in English language.) 
> 
> Oh and some informations I didn't put ; Chaewon/Saeron : 18 years old (Senior Year) - Yerim/Hyejoo : 17 years old (Junior Year)


End file.
